


Нельзя же вот так сразу

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Humor, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Из заявки Lauriel "А можешь написать про шерифа, который постоянно застаёт Дерека у Стайлза в комнате, причём, Дерек приходит по делу, шериф подозревает самое страшное, oblivious!Stiles, guilty!Derek" получился только POV шерифа, который наблюдает за происходящим между Стайлзом и Дереком





	Нельзя же вот так сразу

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания/предупреждения: шерифа зовут Джон, он очень доверяет своему сыну, Стайлз и Дерек играют в "тупой и еще тупее", наивность и неловкость временами выливаются в фарс

Стукнув костяшками по косяку, Джон не стал дожидаться ответа и открыл дверь.  
\- Миссис Адамиди передала тебе рецепт тех баклажанов, что ты просил, хотя, видит бог, чего мне стоило... - Стайлз был не один, что, в принципе, случалось нередко: Скотт постоянно ошивался у них (когда Стайлз не торчал у Макколов), иногда приходили делать совместные задания другие одноклассники, но Дерек Хейл - не одноклассник, что ему понадобилось в комнате Стайлза, от Стайлза, к которому он сидел настолько близко, что едва не касался носом макушки. - ...не потерять его "случайно". Ты что, его нюхаешь?  
Хейл затравленно глянул на Джона и вскочил.  
\- Сэр.  
\- Папа! - Стайлз повернулся в компьютерном кресле и улыбнулся. - Ты сегодня рано. А мы тут... - Стайлз притормозил на миг, возможно, давая Хейлу шанс объяснить, но тот молча смотрел на Джона с таким видом, будто у него запор. Начался недели две назад, - ищем!  
Джон вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
\- Ага. Представляешь, Дерек наконец дозрел до переезда, мы ищем ему квартирку по сходной цене.  
Хейл напрягся еще сильнее, что казалось невозможным физически, но он справился. Джон почувствовал, как у него самого каменеет шея, потому что широкая - господи, когда он успел настолько вырасти? - спина сына не полностью закрывала экран, и если эти символы имели какое-то отношение к недвижимости, Джон зря ел свой хлеб.  
\- В энциклопедии?   
Хейл даже глазом не моргнул, а у Стайлза заалели уши.  
\- А? Э... - он крутанулся к компьютеру и быстро щелкнул мышкой, - не ту вкладку ткнул.  
Когда он отъехал от стола, на экране светился логотип одного из местных риэлторских агентств. Джон не вздохнул, только потому что Стайлз хоть и смутился, не начал тараторить со скоростью аукциониста на спидах, но собирался как следует расспросить его, когда Хейл уйдет.   
\- Я буду у себя, - он отдал Стайлзу сложенный вдвое тетрадный листок с рецептом, кивнул изображающему статую Дереку и вышел, подчеркнуто оставив дверь в комнату распахнутой настежь.

*

Джон не сразу понял, что не спит, и только поэтому непозволительно долго оставался под одеялом, не пытаясь разобраться, что происходит - чего только не приснится.   
\- Кое-кому пора подумать о диете, - прошипел Стайлз и, судя по звуку, уронил что-то большое и тяжелое, потом крякнул и продолжил, отдуваясь: - Могу... подкинуть пару... интересных... рецептов.  
Ох уж эти рецепты, досадливо поморщился Джон, "интересные" - даже не синоним для "тошнотворные", такую-то малость он помнил. Ухнула кровать. Послышался стон и сдавленное ругательство.  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты опять приперся ко мне. Среди ночи! Ладно бы собирался сдохнуть, но ты же просто... а что, кстати, с тобой случилось? Дерек? Не надо так со мной, не молчи!  
От воспоминания о том, как дрожали ноздри Хейла в сантиметре от Стайлзовых вихров, Джон вскинулся в постели.  
\- Дерек, я же вижу, крови слишком мало, чтобы...  
Несколько шагов до комнаты сына показались марафонской дистанцией, хотя он двигался очень быстро, на ходу вспоминая расписание смен Мелиссы.   
\- Что с ним? - спросил он с порога.  
Сгорбившийся на коленях у своей кровати Стайлз прищурил сонные глаза и пожал плечами. Дерек Хейл лежал перед ним, неудобно подогнув под себя руку и пачкая ботинками простыню, закапанная кровью футболка была целой, без единой прорехи, а джинсы грязные и мокрые до колен, будто он перебирался через ручей вброд или... просто упал на раскисшем газоне. У соседей третий день дурила поливалка.   
Джон вздохнул. Похоже, этот идиот поскользнулся и ударился головой, а потом не придумал ничего лучше, чем залезть в окно его сына. Дерек шевельнулся, пытаясь вытащить руку, и Стайлз дернулся помочь, беспокойно вглядываясь в бледное лицо.   
\- Наверное, у него сотрясение, - смилостивился Джон и ободряюще сжал плечо Стайлза. - Не волнуйся, сейчас регенерирует.  
Зевнув, он выключил свет и отправился досыпать. До будильника осталось часа четыре, не больше.   
\- Передай, чтобы явился завтра ко мне в участок.   
Пришла пора прояснить ситуацию.

*

\- Я дома, - крикнул Джон. Дерек наверняка услышал шум мотора еще за квартал, да и звон ключей не должен был пропустить, но Стайлз... пусть знает.   
\- Па-ап! - проорал ребенок из комнаты, - ты в курсе, что от любви глупеют?  
Вообще-то, Джон неоднократно убеждался на собственном опыте, а на днях получил очередное доказательство, но сейчас его явно ждала выдержка из научной статьи. Или из женского он-лайн журнала, это же Стайлз.  
\- Все дело в окситоцине, представляешь? Морские свинки, у которых имелась пара, не успевали найти корм в лабиринте - его съедали одиночки! У хомо сапиенс то же самое.  
\- Недостаток корма? - переспросил Дерек ровно в тот момент, когда Джон появился на пороге комнаты, и почесал гладко-выбритый подбородок.   
\- Интеллекта, чувак! А влюбленные официантки во Франции роняют подносы и ругаются с посетителями чаще, чем невлюбленные, потому что координация движений тоже страдает. Зато улучшается вербальная память! Круто, да? - Стайлз оттолкнулся ногой от стола и подъехал к двери, возбужденно блестя глазами. Похоже, он пропустил прием аддеролла. - Скажи, пап? Это же многое объясняет!  
\- Ты же хотел почитать о нейрофизиологических характеристиках нарушений сна у страдающих шизофренией, - озадаченно проговорил Дерек и посмотрел на Джона, - только я забыл, зачем.  
Стайлз только отмахнулся, захваченный новой информацией.  
\- Интересно, а у вервульфов? Надо посмотреть, что у волков с гормонами и совместить... черт, Дерек, ты... Скотт! Понимаешь? Все дело в любви! Окситоцин!!!  
Дерек чуть подался вперед и наклонил голову, будто шел против ветра, а не пытался выстоять против бешеного потока слов.  
\- Отличное оправдание, Стайлз, - усмехнулся Джон. - Тебе не пора выпить таблетку?  
\- Точно! Спасибо, пап, - Стайлз выдвинул ящик и загремел в нем какой-то мелочью.  
Дерек кивнул с заметным облегчением и потянулся к комоду, на котором стояла початая бутылка воды.  
\- Ужинать будете? - поинтересовался Джон, наблюдая, как он аккуратно откручивает крышку и передает бутылку Стайлзу.  
\- Не... мы тут это...  
\- Нарушения сна у шизофреников, - подсказал Дерек, отбирая пустую бутылку. - Мы потом. Сэр.  
Джон пожал плечами.  
\- Мне больше достанется.

*

Как и предупреждал, Дерек Хейл постоянно болтался поблизости: они натыкались на него в супермаркете, и он помогал им загрузить покупки в багажник, пару раз в неделю просил Стайлза найти какую-нибудь информацию в интернете и сидел в его комнате, будто не имел никаких других дел, раз-другой приходил без повода и оставался на ужин. Дерек съедал все, что клали ему на тарелку, и настаивал на мытье посуды, но, решил Джон, не потому его хорошо воспитали родители, а из-за Стайлза, который, не затыкаясь ни на минуту, вытирал тарелки и с наслаждением указывал, в каком порядке ставить их на сушилку. "Запорное" выражение появлялось на его старательно выбритом лице реже и реже, и скоро Дерек окончательно расслабился, даже стал приносить что-нибудь к столу, обычно пирог или маффины из ближайшей кофейни, отчего Джон стал застегивать форменный ремень на одну дырку ближе к краю - хорошо, что Стайлз пока не заметил.   
Сегодня же Дерек шлепнул в раковину завязанный узлом синий мусорный пакет. Стайл вынул из духовки форму с мясной запеканкой, снял рукавицы в подпалинах и застарелых пятнах разнообразных соусов и повернулся к нему, открывая рот, но Дерек вдруг схватил свой пакет и быстро сунул его в холодильник между апельсинами и результатом очередного неудачного эксперимента Стайлза с овощами, который Джон отказался есть даже под страхом смерти от инфаркта.   
\- Ты умеешь готовить кролика, - вместо приветствия не то спросил, не то констатировал Дерек, не глядя на Стайлза. - Там два. Я разделал.   
Уши его - самые кончики - вспыхнули удивительно нежным оттенком розового, но Стайлз был слишком занят, наполняя тарелки.  
\- Погуглю, - просто сказал он, будто ему каждый день таскали крольчатину. - Пап, тебе столько хватит?  
\- Еще ложку, - попросил Джон. Ну а что, десерта не будет, какой смысл оставлять место?  
*

Установленное на телефон приложение показывало, что сегодня полнолуние.   
Стайлз и Дерек готовили ужин, но это больше походило на бесконтактное танго: Дерек шел к холодильнику, Стайлз замирал перед открытой дверцей. Он отходил к раковине именно в тот момент, когда Дерек заступал ему дорогу, бросал туда салат и помидоры и включал воду. Дерек тянулся за разделочной доской, а Стайлз наклонялся к нижнему ящику за теркой. Шаг вперед и два назад - классика жанра.   
\- Я буду в кабинете, - сказал Джон, чтобы не смотреть на эти неловкие танцы. Если бы Дерек именно сейчас не удержался и сделал шаг вперед, Стайлз бы, наверное, не сообразил, что можно больше не прятаться. Хотелось спросить, понимает ли Дерек, что происходит, ведь у него нечеловеческий нюх и слух, способный различить биение сердца среди других шумов. Хотелось спросить, осознает ли Стайлз, как плохо притворяется, и объяснить, что Дерек даже не пытается скрыть свой интерес, просто держится в рамках, которые навязал ему Джон во время разговора в участке, когда на столе между ними не было ни пистолета, ни цветков аконита, только коробка с пончиками и два стакана кофе, которые принес Дерек. - Позовите, когда будет готово.  
Когда будете готовы.  
Едва ли это случится сегодня.

*

\- Ой, - сказал Стайлз и разжал пальцы. Пылесос тут же втянул в свое прожорливое горло штору и, кольца, на которых она висела, тонко скрипнули. Стайлз застыл возле окна в полусогнутом состоянии, будто у него прихватило поясницу, и смотрел на пыльный ковролин прямо перед собой. Щеки медленно наливались румянцем, а он все не распрямлялся, и Джон, мысленно прокляв гудение пылесоса, подошел, положил руку на плечо сыну и успокаивающе сжал. Что бы ни стало причиной этого "ой", панической атаки им не надо.   
\- Папа, - глаза у Стайлза блестели, но дышал он нормально, и улыбался, - я идиот. Пойду позвоню Дереку.  
Джон с облегчением убрал руку и нажал на кнопку, заглушая вопли пылесоса. Теперь вот еще и штору гладить. Или сначала стирать?  
\- Думаешь, он не знает? - не то чтобы Дерек не смирился с необычностью Стайлзова мышления, наверное, даже научился видеть в ней плюсы, как сам Джон, но повод для звонка представлялся довольно сомнительным.  
\- Этого - точно нет, потому что я сам только что понял. Пап, - Стайлз вдруг повернулся к нему и, качнувшись вперед, крепко обнял, - ты лучше всех.  
\- Скажи ему, пусть... - ничего в голову не шло, как назло, - пусть принесет пива к ужину, что ли. Выпьем с ним за твою способность к самоанализу. И нет, я, может, и лучше всех, а уборку заканчивать будешь сам.

*  
Джон многое не знал о физиологии вервульфов и не был уверен, что готов расширить свой кругозор, и все-таки даже его взглядам не хватало широты, чтобы спокойно отнестись к... к этому.  
\- Папа! - воскликнул Стайлз и попытался встать на ноги, но стукнулся макушкой о неплотно закрытый ящик, в котором они держали вилки и ложки. Веки у него покраснели и припухли, с ресниц капало белым на пылающие щеки, губы горели, а футболка спереди промокла насквозь и липла к груди. Голый до пояса Дерек сидел перед ним на пятках и пытался вытереть Стайлзу лицо скомканной серой тряпкой, очевидно, собственной - шериф пригляделся - хенли. - Это не то, что ты думаешь!  
Дерек ловко усадил его обратно на пол у холодильника и, обернувшись через плечо, нимало не смущенный кивнул.   
\- Стайлз сделал мне предложение, - сообщил он будничным тоном и продемонстрировал левую руку. На безымянном пальце красовалось блестящее красное кольцо, толстое и неровное, оно лопнуло у верхнего края, запачкав кожу соком.  
\- Чили? - уточнил Джон. От сердца отлегло в тот же миг, когда Дерек улыбнулся, отчего все его лицо осветилось, как никогда раньше.  
\- А потом он потер глаза.  
\- Потому что ты ничего не ответил! - Стайлз оттолкнул его руку и поднялся. - И плеснул в меня молоком!  
\- Капсоицин, который содержится в перце чили... - улыбка Дерека начала меркнуть, плечи закаменели.  
\- Да знаю я! - Стайлз яростно шмыгнул носом. У него текли слезы, и что-то подсказывало Джону, что не только из-за перца.  
\- Какое предложение? - спросил он тихо. Не мог же Стайлз вот так сразу позвать Дерека замуж?   
\- Я забираю его обратно!  
Дерек прикрыл лицо свободной ладонью и тут же отдернул ее, как ошпаренный. Стайлз с мстительным видом вылил ему на голову все оставшееся молоко.  
\- Я же его надел, - буркнул Дерек, обтекая, - сразу.  
Джон вздохнул и отправился за шваброй. Похоже, мог.


End file.
